world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
061414MeouetRilset
allegedChlorofiend AC began pestering taciturnContagion TC at 21:19 -- 09:20 AC: You are the one who haS juSt godtier, yeS? 09:20 TC: Apparently. Who are you? 09:21 AC: RilSet Leyer. A quieter member of our little band. I do not recall meeting you before tonight. Where did you come from? 09:21 TC: If you knew Pellok, the same village. 09:22 AC: HoneStly, I find it difficult to tell all of you aPart. In any caSe, how iS your Situation? 09:23 TC: Sound. Currently. 09:23 TC: Are you all faring well? 09:24 AC: At the moment, I am hidden in the dark. Our comPanionS Seem to have gotten themSelveS into conSiderable trouble. 09:24 TC: That seems to be the way we work, isn't it? 09:24 AC: Indeed. 09:26 AC: Damn it all, I am hungry! I waS hoPing to obtaina freSh SuPPly of meat from thiS little adventure, but now I am uncertain if any of our foeS are naught but illuSion. 09:27 AC: The endleSS chatter grateS on me aS well. 09:27 TC: Yes, they run their mouths more than their brains. 09:28 TC: I'm unsure where you'd be able to hunt on that land though. 09:28 TC: Sorry for your hunger. 09:28 AC: Not your concern. But thank you. 09:29 AC: Will you be able to return Soon? You Seem Slightly more SenSible than moSt of my current comPany. 09:29 AC: Not that that iS difficult. 09:31 TC: I know where most of you are, so I'll do my best to get back there. I have a quick errand or two to run first, unfortunately. 09:34 AC: I wiSh you luck. I will continue to lurk here in the dark, I SuPPoSe. I certainly have no intention of attracting Libby'S attention. 09:35 TC: Which one? 09:36 AC: Either, to be honeSt. Both Seem to be unStable, Powerful, and long-winded. But I meant whichever one juSt Stabbed Maenam in the eye. 09:37 AC: Although it lookS aS though it juSt turned into Jack. Hmm. 09:38 TC: Ah. Pellok became Libby after a while. It's possible you're still near an illusion? Or... 09:38 TC: Honestly, I've no idea. I need to think about it a bit more. 09:41 AC: I will leave that to you. I have no head for Such thingS. If I had my way, we would have either engaged theSe thingS in combat uPon Sight, or attemPted to Sneak PaSS them. Talking thingS out iS not my Strong Suit. 09:42 TC: They just want to survive... It's simple enough. 09:44 AC: If they wiSh to Survive, they Should fight for it. Or hide themSelveS, and Pray that we do not find them. Not try and entangle uS in illuSionS and falSehood. 09:44 TC: It's not so simple. From what I understand, if we complete this game, they disappear. 09:45 TC: By thwarting our efforts, they preserve their existence. 09:45 TC: Simple self-defense. 09:46 AC: Then why are we Still SPeaking with them? No cooPeration iS PoSSible, So what uSe iS talking? Do our teammateS know thiS yet? 09:46 TC: I've told Sami. 09:47 TC: I'm going to go check around here for more clues 09:47 TC: Do with this info what you will. 09:48 AC: I Shall. Thank you for thiS information. PerhaPS I can bring thiS endleSS tedium to an end. -- taciturnContagion TC ceased pestering allegedChlorofiend AC at 21:49 --